1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sleeping bags and is directed more particularly to a sleeping bag permitting limited mobility while in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While sleeping bags generally are well-known in the art, there is a need for such a device as will permit a limited degree of mobility while in use. Thus, one using the sleeping bag of the present invention would be able to perform tasks without having to remove himself from the bag.